I have a dream
by Mantyke30
Summary: New Zealand is going to get married! But lo, his fiancee does not have anyone to walk her down the aisle! Finding an old diary belonging to his "mum," Arthur, Steven secretly sends out several letters in the hopes that one of his "dads" would come to save the day. Based on the movie Mamma Mia! Features IggyChu, Spamano and FrAme. One-Shot


This one shot is based on on the movie "Mamma Mia, featuring hints of Iggychu, FrAme and Spamano.

I do not own hetalia nor the movie Mamma Mia.

This was a father's day prompt that my friend made me do but since im still working on a new chapter i decided to post this first ^_^

hope you like it!

note: not all of the events are shown here. as i've said, it was meant to be short and therefore you have to rely on your knowledge of the movie to understand some scenes xD

Characters:

Steven - New Zealand

Arthur - England

Alfred - America

Romano - South Italy

Lars - The Netherlands/Holland

Yao - China

* * *

><p><strong>"I have a dream<strong>**"**

* * *

><p>Steven waits anxiously by the harbor, hands fiddling with his shirt and anxious eyes shifts from every ferry that docked. Arthur was going to kill him for this. Sure he stole his dad's diary journal and practically violated every single right to privacy known to man as he skimmed through the pages, but he needed answers… names in particular. He was getting married to his girlfriend soon, and needed his father to walk his bride down the aisle since both of her parents were deceased. Problem was he had more than one dad in several parts of the world. Creepy but true. Determined to make the special day memorable for her, he sent letters across the seven seas, four in total, and waited for days.<p>

Then one by one they filed out of the ferry; men of different nationalities that made him spend more than he should have on stamps alone. It was awkward to say the least, each of them exchanging looks of confusion and probably wondering if they all actually shagged the same man. Lars, the "cold yet intriguing one" from Arthur's journal, took one look at the boy and, giving a scrutinizing look, quietly returned to the boat muttering what may be curses in Dutch without saying another word.

Steven sadly watched him leave, making no attempt to stop him. If he truly cared, he would have at least explained himself. Casting him aside, he was left with three "dads": Yao, an entrepreneur from China; Antonio, a Spanish bartender, who still seemed clueless despite his very informative letter; and Francis, an owner of a club who wasted no time in flirting with the women nearby in French.

"Bloody hell… why couldn't Arthur settle for someone a little closer to home?" the Kiwi thought while he hastily tried to clear things up between them.

Far from their view, a shocked Arthur stumbles back into the alley he walked out of. Steven was surrounded by the three twats who shunned him in the last few centuries! He kept looking past the wall, identifying each one of them. He took deep breaths as dread crept into his chest, heart beating rapidly. Taking one last look at the imminent reality, Arthur wiped fresh tears from his eyes before running back to his house.

* * *

><p>Alfred and Romano stared dumbfounded on the crying mess before them. Weak sobs wrecked through the Briton's body, arms around himself and curled up on his bed while spouting incoherent words of despair. Romano rolled his eyes and forced him to look straight in his eyes. "Look, so what if those assholes are here? They didn't do shit at raising the kid while you worked your ass off! I say we go and castrate them!" he said, growling as he wiped his friend's face with a towel.<p>

"Romano's right Artie… but we can't just castrate people! Do you even know how that feels?!" exclaimed Alfred, taking a seat next to them. "If I were you, I'd forget about them for now and plan what we're going to do for Steven's bachelor party. It's tonight! I am so not going with the stripper inside the cake thing… no matter what Gilbert says."

Romano started trash talking Alfred before Arthur placed a finger on his lips, wiping his own face clean and drinking a cup of water Alfred offered before speaking. "A-Alfred has a point… tonight should be all about my son, nothing more. I-I could deal with them some other day. Why don't we sing then? He used to whine about not hearing me sing anymore… might as well grant his wish."

Alfred grinned and nodded, jumping onto the bed and immediately began to discuss his ideas for their outfits, earning a disgusted look from Romano with the thought of wearing baggy pants and hipster shades.

* * *

><p>That night, the music ended and Steven applauded after their performance, a large smile on his face as the trio finished singing Arthur's own composition "Let's enjoy the day." Seeing them exit the stage, he wove through the mass of bodies to search for Arthur, pushing ever so gently, only to be cornered by his three fathers. His eyes widened, shocked that they were all in one place where Arthur could catch them.<p>

They fought and argued with one another, absentmindedly raising their voices at Steven. The teen had asked each father to be the father-figure of his fiancée during the wedding discreetly as a precaution if one opted out. However in this case, they all wanted to do it and forced Steven to choose between them at that moment. He felt his knees buckle at the sudden pressure, faltering in his words, unable to pick one.

"Leave my son alone!" demanded a voice.

The group turned and Steven flinched, eyes downcast as Arthur's bore through their souls. Steven took a hesitant step back before turning on his heel, running away and slipping into a crowded area where they lost sight of him.

Arthur sighed, rubbing his temples. He would have to deal with that later. Nodding to his friends, they broke up in pairs: Arthur with Yao, Alfred taking Francis and Romano dragging Antonio. Antonio stared at the scowling (who he guessed…) Italian, awestruck. Romano glared at him, dragging him to one of the less crowded corners.

"Look idiota, if you think you could just-…" He stopped, staring at the finger pressed to his lips. Rude bastard. His cheeks turned red and growled defensively, pulling the finger off but Antonio kept it there every time.

"Lo siento… but before you start tearing me apart, may I ask a question?" the Spaniard asked, looking at him hopefully.

Romano groaned and nodded, crossing his arms impatiently. Antonio grinned, leaning ever so close to him. "What is the possibility of you taking a chance on me, mi tomatino?"

Romano stared blankly at him, a small smile barely forming his lips. "Let's see, how about NEVER tomato bastard!"

* * *

><p>Yao shifted uncomfortably on the bench, watching a cargo ship slowly making its way out of the harbor. Arthur sat next to him, stumbling on his words as he thought of what to say. He felt a small pressure on his shoulder and noticed Yao has rested his head on it. "…where did we go wrong, aru…" he muttered. Arthur looked down at him, smiling slightly. "…perhaps it doesn't matter anymore…"<p>

Yao shook his head, sadness evident in his eyes. "…but you know why I left."

Arthur took a moment to respond, nodding his head once. "You had someone else to take care of."

"…Yes. He had no one else to turn to aru. I am the only family he has left." he said, gazing at Arthur's hand. There was no ring. "Though you seemed happier with that other man I saw you with…"

Arthur chuckled and tucked in a stray lock of hair from his face. "…You must have seen Lars. Don't fret love, he didn't last long."

Yao's face turned red, pouting as he lifted his head to look at him. "I did not give you permission to call me that ahen."

A smile graced the other's lips, eyes returning to the stars of the clear sky. "..We both know that that won't stop me…"

Cheeks deepening in color, Yao rested his head on his shoulder again, his own smile showing. "..you are too sure of yourself aru…"

* * *

><p>Steven stood in front of a full length mirror, fixing his suit. His eyebrows furrowed as he forgot how to make a tie, failing several times. Two hands took hold of the ends gently and expertly tied it neatly. He looked up, meeting his mum's face who smiled. "It's alright to be nervous…" he said softly, patting the tie down.<p>

"…I couldn't choose between them…" he muttered, looking down. Arthur sighed, looking at the mirror that showed the two of them together. He perked up when an idea came into mind, smiling at him. "…Why don't I stand in for them then? You haven't asked me if I could…"

Steven raised his head, meeting his gaze. He felt stupid to say the least, not even considering his "mum" for the position. Arthur was still technically a guy regardless of how he viewed him.

"…I probably should have asked you in the first place huh…" he said.

"…Yes you should have…" replied the other.

They both smiled, sharing a brief hug and then scurrying to add the final touches to the suit. Perhaps he doesn't have to see that disappointed look his fiancée would've given him after all.

She smiled at the wedding ring on her finger, watching her husband take one last look at his birthplace as the wind blew on their sails farther and farther away from the harbor. Alfred had Francis on his lap while he braided his hair, conversing softly with one another. Antonio managed to convince Romano to sit next to him on the shore, the Italian turning red and screaming when Antonio held up a turtle near his face. Arthur stood near the edge of the dock, hand in hand with Yao. The family exchanged silent farewells, hesitant wave of hands and smiles. Steven moved back to where she was, sitting next to her as the island faded from view. He nuzzled her gently, hands intertwining together.

"So what shall we do next, ara?" she asked.

Steven smiled at her, kissing her cheek. "…Well, I have a dream…"

* * *

><p>Mystery Girl - who is she?: New Zealand's "wife" here is the country Armenia. It is difficult to explain, however the closest I can go is that my friend an I roleplay as New Zealand and Armenia. We ship them together regardless if they have any history together or not. So just think of this as a crack pairing X3<p> 


End file.
